


Pretty in Pink

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Drabble, F/M, Het, Non Consensual, Paddling, Sexual Violence, Whipping, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Partially inspired by this quote: "I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you!" p.745 US ed. OotP</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by this quote: "I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you!" p.745 US ed. OotP

Red. For the blood dripping from her lips where he'd bitten her, hard, repeatedly; the trails his sharp nails left down her back as she tried to crawl away and he dragged her back.

Pink. For the way her skin flushed as the whip came down with a snap; the way her round arse flamed as he paddled it until she screamed, begging him to stop. She looked so pretty in pink.

White. For the way her face drained of color when she realized why he called her to his office.

Clearly she didn't understand _why_ Lucius was praising him.


End file.
